


Over Soon

by epersonae



Series: The Director [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Stolen Century Spoilers, pre-here there be gerblins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: A room supposedly built to destroy relics. A conversation before Phandalin. And the memories of what came before.





	Over Soon

She stepped off of the dais and walked toward the room designed to destroy the relics. She pulled the curtain: a high-ceilinged domed room, and in the center of it, an iron ball on a pedestal. 

“We'll have one to destroy real soon, ma’am,” said Killian, walking up behind her.

 

She's in the common room of the Starblaster. Everyone is yelling. Barry's model is looping through its demonstration, over and over again. She's begging them not to do this thing, and they're all telling her that she's wrong. It's the only way. Can we try my alternative? 

_ Enough _ , says the captain. 

 

“Davenport!”

Lucretia closed her eyes. 

“You'll get to help us put the ball in the disposal chamber,” said Killian, her tone kindly, always gentle with Davenport. She lowered her voice, so the next part wouldn't upset him. “I've got a good lead on Brian. I think he's in some caves in the hills near a town called Phandalin. We might even be able to get a relic, if he really was on the trail.”

“Can you handle him yourself? I don't want to put the whole team at risk.”

“Got it. I don't want to see Boyland cry any more than you do.”

 

She's standing on the deck. In front of her, Lup is leaning on the railing. Barry has his arm around her. Without even standing beside them, she knows what they're looking at. Somewhere far below them on the surface, someone has just created a perfect circle of black glass. Lup is crying. 

_ There's nothing we can do _ , says Barry. 

 

“I won't lie,” said Killian. “I'm pretty jazzed to see us finally get to use this thing.” She gestured at the empty room on the other side of the window. “It's gonna be spectacular, yeah?”

“And gets us closer to protecting the world from the Grand Relics. No more of their devastation.”

She looked over the receiving hall: the guards in blue uniforms, Davenport sitting on the steps of the dais, her fancy chair, almost a throne. Then back into the empty room waiting for a relic. And finally at Killian.

“If….” She paused to consider her words carefully. There's a lot Killian doesn't know, can't know, too much she isn't ready to tell anyone. “Should you meet adventurers also on Brian's trail, as long as they're not Bureau, don't rough them up too much.”

Killian shrugged. 

“Ok, sure. First job is to take of the relics though, right?”

“Always.”

 

In fifty years she's never seen Fischer’s bell like this. It's beautiful, peaceful, glittering with light. She could almost just stand and watch. But outside of her room, there's noise, commotion, shouting, and then her door opens. 

_ It'll be over soon _ , she says.

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking a lot about the BoB folks and their relationships with Lucretia. In particular, this morning I was struck by the trust they have in her, in contrast with how many secrets she's keeping. And this little thing came out of it.


End file.
